Transformers One-Shots
by 1Pinkypenguin
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots. No smutt or lemons.
1. Soldier

The song Soldier belongs to Fleurie

XXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXX

 **Soldier keep on marching on. Head down till the work is done.**

(Optimus Prime's POV)

My team and I were mining the energon that we had just found. All of the others were chatting and laughing. I just stood there swinging my pick ax from my hip joint into the cold hard stone wall in front of me.

 **Waiting on that morning sun. Soldier keep on marching on.**

We had been mining all through the day and night in shifts. No one had come to aid me or take over my shift. My whole team was in recharge.

 **Head in the dust. Feet in the fire. Labour on that midnight to that angel choir. You got nowhere to run.**

After I hit the rock a little too hard. Sparks flew all though the sky. A few sparks hit what raw energon was on the ground causing it to ignite. I looked at my internal clock. It was stopped at midnight. I started to hear a soft singing. After a minute I realized that it was me. The flame spread around me in a circle.

 **You want to take a drink of that promised land. Gotta wipe the dirt off your hands. Careful son you got dreamers plans. But it gets hard to stand.**

Soon I was knocked out due to the burnt energon fumes. Everything was black. Before that I got one last glance at my team. They were recharging soundly.

 **Soldier keep on marching on. Head down till the work is done. Waiting on the morning sun. Soldier keep on marching on.**

While I was out I could see my life flash before my optics. I could see all of the lives that had been lost to the war. I could also see my old friends Dion and Arial. We had many good times. But, with the good comes the bad.

 **Quiet now you're gonna wake the beast. Hide your soul out of his reach. Shiver to that broken beat. Dark into the heat.**

I still remember how Dion and Arial died. Dion had been sent to space to gather a relic for Alpha Trion. He had encountered a spark eater and had his spark devoured. His lifeless husk was brought back to Cybertron by his team. Arial had died by a wound to her spark chamber. She laid dying in my arms.

 **Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, (Soldier keep on marchin')**

I miss then with all my spark.

 **Oooh, Oooh (Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on marching on) Oooh, Oooh (Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on marching on) Oooh, Oooh, (soldier keep on marchin', keep on, keep on) Oooh, Oooh, (keep on marchin' on, keep on, keep on marchin')**

Soon I was shook awake by Ratchet. My frame was covered in soot. "We're glad you're okay." said Arcee. "What happened." I asked softly. "You passed out to burnt energon fumes and lack of energy." said Ratchet. "Oh." I responded.

 **Soldier keep on marching on. Head down till the work is done. Waiting on the morning sun. Soldier keep on marching on. Soldier keep on marching on. Soldier keep on marching on.**


	2. Time Of Dying

The song Time Of Dying belongs to Three Days Grace

XXXXxXXXXxXXXX

(Bumblebee's POV)

 **On the ground I lay motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare.**

I was thrown harshly onto the cold hard metal soil of Cybertron. My throat was killing me. I tried desperately to try and call out for help with what strength I had left in my frame. I couldn't talk. Megatron ripped my voice box out of me. I was fighting a loosing battle. I was very low on energon and was soon to run out. My frame soon started to send me into a stasis lock. Right as my world went black there was a orange and white looking mech. I really hope this was a bad flux.

 **I will not die. (I will not die) I will survive.**

I knew the mech could not fix something that was not there unless he had a replacement. I really hope that he does. Or that he can patch up my energon lines so that I don't bleed out.

 **I will not die i'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die i'll wait here for you. In my time of dying.**

Even though I was in a stasis lock I could feel everything. Luckily the mech put a pain killer in my system before he started to try and repair me. I am very grateful for that. Even though there was a pain killer in my system I could feel him moving things around and putting patches and artificial mesh to help the new stuff regrow. I hope he is able to fix me. I hope even if he can't fix my voice box then I will be able to help the Autobot cause.

 **On this bed I lay losing everything. I can see my life passing me by. Was it all to much or just not enough? Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare.**

When I on lined I saw the mech who fixed me clearly for the first time. "Hello there Bumblebee. My name is Ratchet. I'm the field medic who fix- repaired you. You can talk just not in words but a series of beeps. All Cybertronians can understand you. In a few weeks you can go back and help the cause." he concluded. I tried to take like he said I could but the beeps just would not come out. I looked up at him with worry clear in my optics. "It will take time." he said.

 **I will not die. (I will not die) I will survive.**

Will I be okay. I know I will. I had one of the best medics on Cybertron repairing me. I trust him.

 **I will not die i'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die; i'll wait here for you. In my time of dying.**

Soon after I woke up Optimus Prime himself came to check on me. I became like a minor star among the patients and doctors. ":Hello.:" I beeped out to Optimus Prime. "Hello Bumblebee. It is good to see that you are functioning." he said. ":I know. It was all Ratchet's work that kept me alive.:" I told him. "I know." he responded.

 **I will not die i'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die; i'll wait here for you. In my time dying.**

 **I will not die i'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die; i'll wait here for you. In my time of dying.**

"...And that is how I lost my voice box." I told the children. "That is so cool." said Miko.


	3. Return Of A Friend

=com links

: = Bumblebee talking.

(Optimus Prime's POV)

"Come one." I said dragging Ratchet behind me like he was a rag doll. "What has you in such a hurry." questioned Ratchet. "Ironhide's coming! Ironhide's coming!" I sung out happily. "Who's Ironhide?" questioned Bulkhead. "Ironhide is my bondmate and Optimus' best friend." said Ratchet. "Is it just Ironhide or a lot of others?" questioned Arcee. "The whole ARK." I sung happily. "Oh that's fun. But at least i'll have 'aid to help me in the med bay." said Ratchet. "Who is Aid?" asked Bulkhead. "First Aid he was one of my many apprentices when we were on the ARK." Ratchet told them. "We?" said Arcee. "Me, Ratchet and Bumblebee." I told her. "Oh." ":Where are we going to meet up with the others?:" asked Bumblebee. "In a clearing up ahead." I told him. ":Okay.:" he said.

(Arcee's POV)

"I have never seen Optimus show that much emotion. He is usually so calm and quiet." I told Bulkhead through our com links. " I know but, it is kind of cool to see him acting this way." replied the mech. " True " I responded. By this point in time Optimus had already rushed about two hundred feet ahead of us. " He must of really missed all of these guys." said Bulk. " What gave you that idea. The fact that he is all that Optimus is talking about. Or that he had rushed ahead of all of us." I asked. " All of it." replied Bulk with a laugh. Soon we arrived in a huge clearing. In that clearing was a pretty big ship. It was a solid yellow with four booster in the back to push it along in space. There at the entrance was a big red mech with a design that was clearly and old earth van of some sort. Ratchet halfway tackled halfway hugged the mech. "I'm guessin' that you all have been taking care of Ratchet here." said the mech. "Yes sir." I said. "That 'sir' thing is what you call Prowl you can call me Ironhide or 'hide for short." He had a thick country accent. "Where's Primey?" Ironhide suddenly asked. "Primey?" I repeated. Then they saw a red, blue and silver mech come up behind Ironhide. I knew who it was and I was not going to burst his bubble. Then Optimus grabbed his shoulders.

(Ratchet's POV)

I have never heard a mechs voice go up so high. Optimus was laughing his aft off. Then all of the troops inside the ARK rushed to the aid of the scream. "Who screamed?" asked Prowl. "Ironhide." said Optimus through a ton of laughter.


	4. Cosmic Rust

A/N: If a sentence is in italics then that is Bumblebee talking.

(Ratchet's POV)

This was bad. Bumblebee and Arcee have just come back from a energon scouting mission and they were covered in rust. Optimus refuses to get near the both of him due to his immune system pretty much being nonexistent. "Arcee come here." I told her. "Why?" she asked simply. "I wan- need to take a sample of the rust that is covering your armor to see if my theory is correct." I replied. "What is your theory?" "That you and Bumblebee may have cosmic rust." I told her. "There is no way in the pit that we have that." she said. "That is why I said I need to test my theory." I said irritably. "Why is Optimus avoiding me. I just walked by him and he ran and hid in his berth room." beeped Bumblebee. "He probably has the same theory as I do." I told the both of them.

(Arcee's POV)

I cannot believe that Ratchet thinks that me and bee have cosmic rust. That stuff hasn't been seen since all of those mechs on the ARK."Ratchet. Optimus. Were you two on the ARK when all of those mechs caught cosmic rust?" "Yes. That was virus or whatever it was, was horrible to have in your systems." replied Optimus. "I still remember when you helped Preceptor even though you would get infected." said Ratchet. "Which in the end caused most of the crew to catch it." said Optimus sadly. "You were just trying to help." I said. "Yea. I guess." he replied. "Do you regret doing it?" asked Bumblebee. "Not one bit." replied Optimus. "We even made a scientific achievement from the outbreak." said Ratchet. "What was it?" I questioned. "Even though Preceptor was infected with the cosmic rust he created a cure for it called corrostop." said Ratchet. "So this will come off easy with that corro-stuff." I asked. "Yes." replied the medic getting some out of his subspace. "I'm not going to ask why you have that in your subspace." said Optimus. "Rather be safe than sorry." was Ratchet's response.


	5. Monster

_**A/N: This takes place in the G1 verse of transformers. The song Monster belongs to Eminem and Rihanna.**_

 _ **Bold= song lyrics**_

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

 **( I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me. Stop holdin' your breath. You think i'm crazy. Yeah, you think i'm crazy. (crazy))**

(Sideswipe's POV. Location: Rec Room.)

"Ratchet I think somethin's wrong with Prime." "Why do you say that Sideswipe?" asked Ratchet. "Well it could be the fact that he is sitting on his aft rocking back and forth mumbling in a foreign language." said Prowl. "Are his optics white or blue?" asked Ratchet. "Why does that matter?" I inquired. "If his optics are blue he is crazy. If they are white then he is communicating with the matrix." said the medic. "They are emerald green with hints of purple." I told him.

 **(I wanted the fame but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosy. Wanted to receive attention for my music. Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me. For wanting me cake and eat it too,and wanting it both ways.)**

(Optimus Prime's POV. Location: Optimus Prime's office.)

The thirteen have never given me a prophecy like this. It was violent. As I shook out of it I saw Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Ironhide. They all looked worried like I had did something wrong. "What did I do?" I questioned. "You sat there rocking back and forth on your aft mumbling in a foreign language." said Ironhide. "Did I say something bad?" I asked. "No" said Prowl. "WHy do you look so worried then?" I questioned. "The color of your optics they were emerald green and dark purple." said Jazz. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shrieked. "Calm down." said Jazz. That was NOT the matrix that gave me the vision. It was the monster within.

 **(Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated. When I blew see, but it confusing. 'Cause all I wanted to do's be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf. Abused ink, used it when I blew steam. Ooh! Hit the lottery, ooh-wee. But with that I gave up to get it was bittersweet. It was like winnin' a huge meet. Ironic 'cause I think i'm gettin' so huge I need to shrink. I'm beginnin' to lose sleep: One sheep, two sheep. Going cuckoo and kooky as Kool Keith. But i'm actually weirder than you think. 'Cause i'm...)**

(Ironhide's POV. Location: Optimus Prime's office)

As soon as Prime's freakout started I knew something was wrong in his processor. He was not talking in words but in the twitters and beeps of a sparkling. Gibberish. That was all it was. "Ratchet you may want to take Optimus and make him take a mental test." said Jazz softly. "He may not be fit to lead." said Prowl. "Okay." replied Ratchet. I carefully grabbed Optimus by the arm. He just looked up at me and whimpered pitifully. I feel so bad for him. He can't help it. We all knew he was about to have a mental collapse from the stress of leadership, the war, and other things.

 **( 'Cause i'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me. Stop holdin' your breath. You think i'm crazy. Yeah, you think i'm crazy. Well that's not fair. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Well that's not fair. Ooh ooh ooh ooh.)**

(The Monster's POV. Location: Prime's Processor.)

"Come on I thought that we were friends. Best pals." I said. "No, not anymore. You used to help me. Now you just try to get the title of Prime stripped away from me." said Optimus. "Well that's because when you shove me in the back of your helm I get so lonely. As you know we had so much _FUN_ back then." I said. I knew that I was tormenting him. I loved to do that before he was a Prime. I was his only friend other than Arial and Dion. I hated those two with a burning passion.

 **(Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don't squander it. 'Cause you never know when it could all be over tomorrow. So I keep conjuring. Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from.( Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders. No wonder you're losing your mind the way that it wanders.) Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo. I think it went wandering off down yonder. And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen. 'Cause I need an interventionist. To intervene between me and this monster. And save me from myself and all this conflict. 'Cause the thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it. My OCD is conking me in the head. Keep knocking. Nobody's home. I'm sleepwalking. I'm just relaying what the voice in my head says. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just friends with the...)**

(Ratchet's POV. Location: Ratchet's Medbay.)

"So when will the test results come in?" questioned Prowl. "In about an hour or so." I replied. "What is he doing now?" asked Jazz. "He is sitting on a berth reading a datapad." I said. "Has he calmed down enough so that we can ask him a few questions?" asked Prowl. "He should be just don't rawl him up." I warned. "Why?" asked Jazz. "You may cause him to enter another freakout." I replied. "Okay. We will be sure to not frazzle him or rawl him up any." said Prowl.

 **(I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of y head. You're tryin' to save me stop holdin' your breath. You think i'm crazy. Yeah, you think i'm crazy. Well that's not fair. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Well that's not fair. Ooh ooh ooh ooh.)**

(Optimus Prime's POV. Location: Medbay.)

I was just sitting on a medberth when I felt a servo rest on my shoulder plate. I jumped about 10 foot into the air. "It's just me. Prowl." I heard a voice say. "We just need to ask you a few questions." said another voice. "Okay." I said softly. "First." said Prowl "Why did your optics change coloring?". "You know how the matrix is good. It also has a evil and violent side. That side took over and was showing me a very violent prophecy. It changes my optical coloring. So that is why my optics changed colors." I said. "That was a prolonged answer." said Jazz. "I know." I responded. "That answered all of my questions." said Prowl. "Okay." I said.

 **(Call me crazy, but I have this vision. One day that I walk amongst you a regular civilian. But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at Emcees, blood get spilled and I take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track. Give every kid who got played at. Pumped up feeling and to say back. To the kids who played 'em. I ain't here to save the children. But if one kid out of a hundred million. Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great. It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back. In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack. Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that. It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...)**

(Jazz's POV)

I felt bad for Prime. He can't help that the matrix is showing him all of those horrible things. "Do you think that you could show us what was in the vision?" asked Prowl. "I don't know, but I can try." said Optimus. Soon out of Prime's palm shot out a hologram or rather a memory. At first it started out as a bright and cheery day on the ARK. Then things started to turn morbid real quick. It showed a murder. My murder. Prowl looked over at me his face was etched with horror and disgust. Just producing the hologram seemed to make Optimus look like he was going to pass out. Within a few minutes the hologram ended. "Wow. Just wow." I said. That was all I could get out of my vocalizer. "I'm sorry for thinking that you were going nuts." said Ratchet. "Me too." said Prowl.

 **(I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy. Yeah, you think I'm crazy. I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy. Yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's nothing. Well, that's nothing)**

(Prowl's POV)

After that day. That horrible day all the troops started to respect Optimus a little more. They now knew what he went through just to carry that burden. If he were to falter then it could end up getting one of us badly damaged or worse. Dead. We all know know what Prime goes through. We also know how to help him when or if he has another. We all will help him. We will help him win his internal war. No matter the how. No matter the cost.


	6. Lost Coastlines

_A/N: The song Lost Coastline belongs to Okkervil River. This is set in Transformers MTMTE the comic book series and all the hardships that they went through. Hope you like it. All the words in bold and parenthesis are the lyrics to the song._

 **XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

 **(Packed and all eyes turned in, no one to see on the key. No one waving for me just the shoreline receding. Ticket in my hand wish I didn't hand it in. Cause who said sailing is fine. Leaving behind all the faces that I might replace if I tried on that long ride, looking deep inside but I don't want to look so deep inside yet.)**

(Ratchet's POV. Takeoff day.)

I was not one to worry but, in this instance I was. I knew that after I told Bumblebee I was leaving he went back and told everyone. Oh well. Soon I will be on the ship to help Rodimus find the Knights of Cybertron. Maybe we will find a few waifs and strays. As soon as I got on the ship I knew it had been a bad idea. I have already had to fix over three Cybertronians and we have not even left yet. I was losing my touch. Even though I didn't want to admit it just yet. Maybe, just maybe, I will find a successor.

 **(Sit down, sit down on the prowl to wave bye. There might not be another star, further on the line. Look out, look out at each town that glides by. And there's another crowd, to drown in crying eyes. And see how that light you love just won't shine. There might just be another star, that's high and far in some other sky.)**

(Rodimus's POV. Takeoff day.)

Finally, my dream is coming true. I am finally going to help Cybertron retrace its steps to the golden age. We will find the Knights of Cybertron and we will make this a good day. We were soon to take off. My second in command of the ship was the ex Decepticon named Drift. My third in command was the Dull Enforcer of Tyrest. Also known as Ultra Magnus. Our main scientist is Preceptor. I think that we are going to make this a great trip and we are going to find the Knights of Cybertron.

 **(We sing, is that marionette real enough yet to step off of that set and decide what a dance might mean to it. Ruining the place where the ensuing may lay escape. We packed up all of our bags the ship's deck now sags from the weight of our tracks as we pace beneath flags. Black and battered rattling our swords in service of some fated, foreign, war.)**

(Drift's POV. Takeoff day.)

I hope the people of The Lost Light can forgive me for being a Decepticon during the war. I was wrong to join that war and I ruined my chances of being a professional sword fighter. Oh well.

"Hey, Drift come here!" I heard a mech call.

When I turned around I saw Rodimus running towards me at his top speed. I could tell he had just had a repaint and wax. His frame was glimmering in the sunlight. Rodimus was my best (and only) friend.

"Hey, bud. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wanting to inform you that I am making you SIC ( second in command) of the Lost Light. Also, we are taking off in thirty klicks."

"Wow just, wow. Thanks so much." Maybe. Just maybe things were turning around for me.

 **(And Jonathan says we sail out on order of him. But we find that the maps he sent to us don't mention lost coastlines. Where nothing we've actually seen has been mapped or outlined and we don't recognize the names upon strange signs.)**

(Tailgate's POV. Twenty minutes after takeoff)

I can't believe that I was underground for six million years. Compared to the other Cybertronians I'm ancient. I can't even understand this version of Cybertronian.

(And every night finds us rocking and rolling on waves wild and wide, well, we have lost our way, nobody's gonna say it outright. Just go.)

(Chromedome's POV. One year after takeoff.)

Now that we have been on the Lost Light for over a year I can see that he have had many ups as well as downs. No one will admit it but we have lost ourselves on the map. Again. But, we have all learned to go with it and hope for the best with each new adventure.


End file.
